Why TB loves GM
by ZacandVanessaequalsZanessa
Summary: A Oneshot on why Troy Bolton Loves Gabriella Montez


Well I'm just going to write a one shot because I feel like I should it is called Why TB loves GM it will be short because I can't write long one shots I've tried well anyway lets just try it

Well I'm just going to write a one shot because I feel like I should it is called Why TB loves GM it will be short because I can't write long one shots I've tried well anyway lets just try it.

**Why TB loves GM!!**

Gabriella Montez stood outside East High's gym door listening to the Basketball bouncing she looked at her watch 3:58pm they should be finishing in about 2 minutes so she waited.

**2 minutes later**

Why aren't they finished yet oh wait basketball stopped bouncing now Troy is talking to Chad

_In The Gym_

"I'm not saying why I love Gabriella" Troy said knowing Gabriella was probably outside the door

"Yeah you won't say because you don't" Jason said

"Yeah I confess why I love Sharpay but you won't confess that is terrible" Zeke said walking away to the boy's locker room

"Well I'm going over to Gabi's tonight were playing spin the bottle you can join if you want to" Troy said knowing all his secrets will come out but it would be better knowing Gabriella would hear them from him rather than from him friends.

_Later that night 7:01pm at Gabriella's._

"Ok now all we are waiting for is Zeke" Gabriella said

"He can't come dinner with Sharpay's parents behind Sharpay's back he is going to try and convince her parents he is good for there daughter. Jason said laughing

"That's got to be embarrassing Gabriella's Mom accepted me when we sang Breaking Free at the call-backs for Arnold and Minnie. Troy said finishing his bottle of mountain dew

_5 minutes later they were settled in a game of spin the bottle._

"Gabriella Truth, Dare or Kiss" Jason asked

"Err… Dare" Gabriella said worriedly

"Hmm… I dare you and Troy to go to Mrs. Miller's house at the bottom of your road and ask her for a packet of condoms" Jason said trying to keep his laughter in

"I'm not doing that she is 82 years old" Gabriella said half shouting not wanting to wake her little baby sister

"Ok then I dare you and Troy to make out for 5 minutes" Chad said

"Ok" Gabriella grabs troy and starts making out with him but Chad stops it before they go any further

"Hey Chad I was enjoying that" Gabriella said yes and unless you want a little Bolton running around here I suggest you should stop" Chad said saying something smart

"Something smart someone pince me" Jason said "Ouch" he repeated after Gabriella pinched him

"What? You said somebody pince me" she said

"I didn't mean literally" He said rubbing his arm

"Chad Truth or Dare or Kiss" Gabriella said

"Dare" Chad said

"Ok I dare you to strip naked and run up the street screaming 'I LOVE TAYLOR McKESSIE' as loud as possible" Gabriella said smiling knowing Taylor was coming over later with Kelsi so she would definitely hear him

"Ok but only because she won't hear me" Chad said no knowing how wrong he was

_With Kelsi and Taylor_

I CHAD DANFORTH LOVE TAYLOR McKESSIE

"I think Chad has a crush on you" Kelsi said while Taylor sound open mouthed

_Back at Gabriella's_

"Troy truth or Dare or Kiss" Chad said putting his t-shirt back on

"Truth" Troy said

"Tell us every single reason why you Troy Bolton Love Gabriella Montez" Chad said

"Err… ok

She is so Sexy and Smart

She can put a smile on anyone's face

She wouldn't harm anything

She has no enemy's

She has a loving family

She has never done anything wrong

She can look sexy in anything

She would rather help her Mom with Kayla and Layla then go out with friends

She loves her little sisters like her own daughters

10. She loves me as well as everyone else

11. She can sing Dance and Act." Troy said finishing Red Faced while Gabriella looked up tears streaming down her face.

She stood up ran over to Troy wrapped her arms round his neck her legs round his waist and hugged him tightly never wanting to let go. Gabriella cried into his t-shirt

"Sorry for wetting your t-shirt Troy" Gabriella said after crying

"It's ok as-long as they were happy tears" Troy said

"Yeah I have a secret to tell you" Gabriella whispered in his ear

"Follow me" She whispered again

She took out two birth certificated

Kayla Laura Bolton

Born: 17 March 2007 Time: 11:10pm

Mother: Gabriella Marie Montez

Father: Troy Alexander Bolton

Layla Katie Bolton

Born: 17 March 2007 Time: 11:59pm

Mother: Gabriella Marie Montez

Father: Troy Alexander Bolton

"So you're a dad to my so called little sisters now break up with me before I cry mo—"she was cut off before she could reply with soft lips on hers.

"You're my beautiful girlfriend and the two little girls in there are our two lovely daughters" Troy said smiling

"I want to be more Troy So much more we graduate in 2 weeks then we can be so much more can't we?" Gabriella said hopeful

"Gabriella Marie Montez Will You Marry Me?" Troy said down on one knee

"YES TROY OF COURSE I WILL" Gabriella screamed forgetting Kayla and Layla in the room next door

This is Why TB loves GM!!


End file.
